


Blindness

by shiroikamikire



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blinder, Character Bleed, Double Anal Penetration, Group Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, actually i'm in viking's faction, believe me i really want stone and warden to be together, i swear im (one of ) the most loyal viking faction player, omg what did i do
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: DON'T BE VIKINGS' CAPTUREFor your eyeballs' health, please don't read this before you well prepared.





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> okay... i didnt wanna affront this character, warden. tbh warden is one of my fav characters in fh. it basically is my kinky imagination... i swear i'll ask stone and mercy to take care of him, i swear.  
> 【趁你还能跑，看完tag以后想跑就赶紧跑吧】  
> 【趁你还能跑，看完tag以后想跑就赶紧跑吧】  
> 【趁你还能跑，看完tag以后想跑就赶紧跑吧】

黑暗，只剩下了黑暗。

他以一种羞耻的姿势被人按在地上，双手被粗糙的麻绳绑缚起来，双眼也不知道被蒙蔽了多长时间。自他与古德穆德决斗失败后他便被扒下盔甲五花大绑，扔进了这里。他被击倒在地的那一刻看见维京人反推回去，黑石军团最终还是没能成功捣毁瓦肯海姆。

起初他还能辨识出自己所处的地方可能是个地下室或是什么仓库。如果单是这么被囚禁就算了，他可能还有机会逃脱，然而不到一天后的遭遇让他发现他根本无路可逃。

刚开始只有一个人，那个人从衣服上撕了根脏兮兮的布条缠住他的眼睛，此后再没取下过。他在一片黑暗中被人侵犯，身体被异物进入的胀痛感令人作呕。Warden不是没有想过与Stone做这类事，但他和Stone仅止步于亲吻和拥抱。

被进入很痛，但Warden也不记得是怎样的痛，他只知道是痛而已。他想吐，胃袋里除了酸水什么也没有，于是他也只能吐出少量的酸水。

也许只几个小时过后，Warden被蒙上眼睛后不太确定自己对时间的感受，一个人变成了一群人。Warden根本不想去数有多少，这只是又一场灾难而已。他相信这些灾难只会越来越频繁，而现实也没有令他失望。

那些维京人乐意在Warden身上留下印记，比如瘀痕，伤疤，或者干燥的精斑，似乎对他们而言这样才能让Warden彻底为他们所有。每个猎人都酷爱猎物死前的哀嚎与挣扎，这些维京人总会想出各种办法来玩弄Warden的身体强迫Warden呻吟或者哀号出声。

这一次也不例外。

第几次？过了几天？多少人？Warden已经不在乎了。黑暗中他感觉自己似乎从这副皮囊剥离了出来，仿佛被压在地上蹂躏的人不是Warden自己而是另一个战俘。

一个维京人拽着Warden被干掉的汗水粘结成一绺绺的短发强迫Warden抬起头，后将自己流着前液的阴茎头抵上Warden的嘴唇，Warden只好顺从地张开嘴让这根热烫的物事进入他的口腔。

与此同时，什么东西顶在他的腰际来回摩擦。可能又是几根阴茎，Warden想，这群维京人总要在他身上做点什么，就连裸露出来的皮肤也不放过。

原本还无法完全接纳一根阴茎的后穴现在早被肏干得无法合拢，于是某一人趁着Warden的后穴还张开时直接进入了Warden的身体。Warden自己也习惯了没有润滑的进入，他弓起腰让自己的身体能吞下异物。被身后的人顶得难受，Warden的牙齿不小心蹭到了正在让他口交的人的阴茎，于是那维京人抽出家伙给Warden来了一巴掌后又继续让Warden口交。脸颊疼得发麻，还在可以忍受的范围内。

维京人以自己的节奏进行交合，直到另一根阴茎顶部在他被撑开的穴口边缘磨蹭。一段时间前Warden就已被两根阴茎同时开拓过身体，他也因此疼得叫出声。那是他唯一一次示弱，维京人听见他的惨叫后大笑着变本加厉蹂躏他。

周围全是男性的气味，Warden感觉自己快要忘了呼吸新鲜空气的感觉。龟头带着腥气一下下捅进他的嘴，他的舌根也能感受到粘稠液体的味道。身后摩擦着他穴口边缘的阴茎这时也挤了进去，Warden吃痛张大嘴，却被前面的维京人来了个深喉。Warden曾在战场上受过许多伤，就算敌人的剑砍进了他的手臂他也只是皱皱眉，他如今所遭受的比起皮肉伤却有过之无不及。

后穴似乎流了血，液体的润滑稍微缓和了一点进入时的疼痛。Warden自己都没发现他的两腿剧烈打颤，穴口颤悠悠地咬住两根粗长得吓人的物什。他跪在地上，膝盖被粗粝的石块擦破了皮，手腕也被麻绳勒出血淤。脖子上的重量令他安心，那挂坠是他作为骑士立下的誓言。 挂坠上原本冰冷的铁链被他脖子皮肤暖热。这坠子以前是他挂在腰上的装饰，后来在一次战斗中被人砍断了链子，Stone便主动帮他更换。那次训练完毕后Stone佯作无意路过Warden身边，将修好的饰品偷偷挂在Warden横拿起来的巨剑上。Warden扭头看见Stone快步朝营地走去，然后又看见了挂在剑上的坠子，它从一个腰间挂坠变成了可以挂在脖子上的项链。Warden摘下坠子望着Stone，不知道该不该提醒那个小伙子他正在往姑娘们帐篷的方向走去。

周围的维京人喊着他听不懂的语言，后穴的疼痛带来了晕眩和耳鸣。他的阴茎这段时间射了无数次，此时正软绵绵地吊在腿间，随着身后人的撞击无力地晃动。Warden本以为自己可能会失去意识，但他没有。快杀了我吧！Warden满脑子只剩下这句话，这比死亡更可怕。

也不知是什么时候，逼迫Warden口交的维京人算是终于缴械了。生活在北方的蛮子总有惊人的耐力，能把人折腾得死去活来。这个士兵抽出家伙射在Warden脸上，龟头刮下来一些精液再次捅进Warden的嘴，令Warden不得不吞咽那些腥臭的黏液。Warden只得祈祷这是最后一个来口交的人，也许周围的士兵接下来会一个个地缴械离开。他的屁股被身后两人拍击得起了一片红印，那处皮肤因为持续的拍击而变得麻痹。

口腔获得解放后Warden又咬紧牙关闭上了嘴，他不想给任何人再留下任何机会，他也不想因为身后的疼痛用哀叫乞求仁慈的对待。Warden僵硬地迎合士兵的动作，似乎疼痛与身体一并不属于他。只要一切快点结束，让他怎样都好。

令他意外的是这场折磨如他所愿地没有持续很长时间，至少他没有晕过去后再醒来发现自己还在被人侵犯。他的身体里留下了至少两种不同的精液，混着血一块从他体内流出来，身子表面布满了汗水、涎水还有……是的，还有精液。一名士兵在离去前试图扳起Warden的头亲吻Warden，却被Warden躲开了。那气急败坏的维京人便给Warden一顿老拳，毫无反击之力的Warden只好躺在地上任人拳打脚踢。

他们临走前扯下了Warden脖子上的挂坠，转而给他的脖子戴上栓狼狗的项圈，Warden听着最后一人的脚步声随着门关闭的声音消失在附近才放松警戒。

Warden安静地躺在地上，也许是精液堵住了他的喉咙，流进了他的胸腔，他不由自主地呜咽起来。


End file.
